


The Gummi Ship Diaries

by Greatninjamorgan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, midnight upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greatninjamorgan/pseuds/Greatninjamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora thinks maybe he should keep a diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gummi Ship Diaries

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble empathising with Sora as a character from time to time because he's so optimistic so I wrote this. I like to think his diary is a bit tween-girlish but when he writes his ultra-nerdy Naruto fanfiction that he totally writes, it's eloquent and he uses semicolons correctly,

Dear diary,

I know Jiminy keeps his journal, but I wanted to start a diary. After all, Jiminy's journal somehow got erased when we'd been in Castle Oblivion, and it doesn't hurt just to have two accounts of stuff.

Today we're setting out to find Riku, and figure out what's going on with all the Nobodies and Heartless still hanging around. We've just got done talking to Yen Sid, and he explained what Nobodies are, and that the Organization are all Nobodies. Donald got mad at me for not bowing to Yen Sid, but how was I supposed to know? He didn't seem to care anyway.

We're headed for Hollow Bastion now. I remember fighting Maleficent there. I had some real hard fights last year, but it'll all pay off when things are finally back to normal.

I guess that's it for now!

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

Leon and everybody are in Hollow Bastion. It was great to see them all again, and they made me an honorary member of their Restoration Committee. All the worlds are closed off again, like they used to be, so we've gotta go and battle our way through to the first real stop on our journey.

I'm kinda nervous. There were so many Heartless in Hollow Bastion, and Nobodies, too. There are probably even more between the worlds. I always worry I'll screw up when we're travelling like this. At least in battle, if I get hurt real bad, Donald and Goofy can get to safety, but if I screw up while I'm piloting the Gummi Ship, both of them will be in danger, and Chip and Dale, too.

Still, I'm sure I'll do okay. Maybe we'll bump into more old friends!

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

Today we saw Mushu again! We found him in his home world, and his best friend Mulan, too. Now we're headed to another world, one that looks like a castle. I'll write more once we've been there.

(continued) We saw Beast and Belle! But there was someone from the Organization there, trying to turn Beast into a Heartless, we think. I wish the Organization would just get lost; they're nothing but trouble.

We'll get rid of them soon, and we can focus on making sure all the worlds are okay.

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

I haven't written in a while. Things have been pretty busy. We've been to see Herc, and some guy from the Organization called me Roxas, and stole a super important stone from Mount Olympus. Then we went back to Hollow Bastion – Merlin summoned us – and we found out that Pooh's book is still safe! Well, sorta. Some Heartless stole some pages, so now Pooh's forgotten a lot of stuff. We'll have to keep an eye out for the pages while we're travelling.

I forgot how exhausting these adventures are. I'm not complaining, but Gummi Ships were only ever designed for short journeys, so they don't have beds in them. We sleep in the chairs, mostly. I know I just had a year-long nap, though, so I can totally deal with it for now.

Next stop: Disney Castle.

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

It's been a while again. Been real busy again. Killing Heartless and Nobodies, bumping into old friends, weird dudes from the Organization calling me Roxas – you know, the usual. Did you know I slept through my 16th birthday because of the Organization? I mean, I'm just saying.

I keep thinking about Riku, and Kairi, and how much I miss them. I miss a lot of things. Every time a new world shows up, I hope it's my home, but it never is.

Still, we get to go to Agrabah tomorrow so we can see Genie and Aladdin. I hope Jafar's still out of commission and not up to his old tricks, but we'll see.

It's surprising how many things have stayed the same or gotten worse since a year ago. I feel like there was stuff we did that was all for nothing. I guess I'm kinda sad about that.

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

Maybe I'll stop trying to write every day and just write on the days that aren't super busy. We went to Atlantica today and I'm learning to sing! Riku would probably call me a total dork, but I don't care. He calls me a dork for a lot of reasons anyway.

There are no Heartless in Atlantica for now, which is a relief. I'm getting sick of fighting. The other day, I got hit pretty hard by this huge fat Heartless. Goofy gave me his last Potion, but for a minute I thought I was gonna die. Sometimes it gets real scary. I don't wanna die, diary. Not before I make sure my friends are okay, at least.

Jiminy says that he writes down every single thing that happens in his journal, so I can just write down about my feelings and stuff in this diary if I want. I might just do that. It's probably easier than trying to explain about everything every time I write.

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

Today I'm feeling sad again. I can always put on a brave face when we're out and about, fighting and stuff, but when we get back to the ship at the end of the day I start thinking about stuff too much and I start getting sad. I think it's a good thing that the Gummi Ship protects us from the darkness in between the worlds, because with all my crappy feelings every night, I worry I'll succumb to it.

I wonder how well Riku is dealing with all the darkness in his heart. I hope he's okay. ~~I worry about him a lot more than I worry about Kairi.~~

\--Sora

 

Dear diary,

You know, today I'm thinking about how everyone forgot me for a year and that probably includes my mom and it's all Organization XIII's fault and I wish I had never set foot in Castle Oblivion

I miss my mom so much and I miss my room and my bed and my mom's cooking and all my stuff

Sometimes I wonder why Riku left and whether it's because of me not being a good enough friend ~~and maybe my dad left because I wasn't a good enough son~~

I don't know if I'm angry or sad or both but I wish that I could go home, I don't wanna be chosen by the Keyblade any more, I don't want to travel around helping people, what if I never get my high school diploma now because I took a year out, I was halfway through a science project when my whole entire island got eaten by darkness

I hope my mom ended up in Traverse Town somewhere, I hope she's safe

Goofy just saw me crying and he thinks maybe it's time I stopped with the diary for now

\--Sora


End file.
